Mark of the Doctor
by intempt
Summary: There are strange things going on in Jade's hometown, things that had started happening when she had woken on her 18th birthday with the words The Doctor written on the small of her back in elegant cursive. Who is the Doctor, and what does he have to do with the strange happenings? Jade's head is filling up with questions, but she might not live long enough to have them answered.


Jade had had dreams similar to this before. Sometimes the dreams occurred in different places, with different situations, but one thing that had never changed was the man in each of them. He always had the same brown hair, the same brown eyes. Sometimes he wore glasses, sometimes he didn't. Sometimes he wore a brown pinstripe suit, and other times it was blue or gray.

This time, she was back in her hometown, standing outside Foy's. Judging by the decorations, it's Halloween in her dream, yet the town was deserted, besides the fact that Fairborn was best known for their Halloween celebrations and Wright Patterson Air Force Base.

Jade enters the shop, her footsteps being the only noise in the once busy shop. She figures that, since she's here, she might as well make her rounds, first heading to the back of the shop to play with the fishes.

She's looking around on the counter when she hears someone enter the shop. Assuming it's just the man, Jade continues her search for the fish food. She doesn't notice the _thing _standing right behind her until she turns around, instantly dropping the fish food and screaming.

_"Jade!"_

Jade wakes in a sweat.

She's back in her room, light streaming in through her sheer curtains. Her covers have been bunched up at the end of her bed, the scrunched up face of Ron Weasley watching her as she flops back down.

Most of the dreams involving the man were pleasant, involving sweet things, such as picnics and one weird one where he had taken her back in time to go to Elvis's first performance, but none had been like this. None had involved the mans agonized yell of _Jade!_

She could've spent the rest of the morning there, laying in bed and trying to figure out what the dream was supposed to mean, but she had things to do. Jade pulled herself up and off the bed, padding over to her desk to check her computer.

It was when she bent over her desk, knee propped up on her desk chair and elbow placed upon the cool desk, did she feel pain. It started at the small of her back, flaring up her back quickly. Jade yelped and hurried into her bathroom, switching on the light and yanking her shirt off, tossing it in the general direction of her hamper. She turned and stared at the small of her back, frozen.

The words _The Doctor_ were writing themselves across the small of her back in elegant cursive.

Jade stood there and stared long after the words finished writing themselves, mesmerized by the contrast of the bold letters against her pale skin. When she finally moved away, her legs trembled and she had to grab onto the towel rack to steady herself.

"Jade, you okay in there?" Her sister called. Great.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!"

With that, Jade slowly let go of the towel rack and pulled her shirt back on, pulling it down and tucking it into her sleep shorts to prevent it from riding up.

She opened the door, looking up into her sister's face. Daphne looked down at her with concerned eyes, hair falling down her shoulders and tickling Jade's face.

"You sure you're okay?"

Jade nodded, brushing past her sister and going to sit at her desk. She resisted the urge to untuck her shirt and show her sister, but she knew that Daphne wouldn't take it well, especially after she didn't get a mark when she had been hoping for one.

Daphne stare at her for another minute before shrugging and heading towards the door. Before she left, she tossed her head over her shoulder and called out to Jade.

"Remember, we're going out today! Get showered and I'll pick something out for you."

Daphne winked and then left, closing the door behind her. Jade groaned and put her head in her hands, not looking forward to what Daphne promised would be a fun night at the club.

Jade stood up, unable to sit still anymore. Her left hand flew to the small of her back and stayed there, pressing her shirt firmly against the mark. With her left hand, Jade opened her curtains and looked down at the street below.

She was met with a familiar pair of brown eyes, trench coat flapping in the wind. Jade blinked in surprise, only to find the man gone.

Shit.

**Author's Note: Sorry, this was probably a crappy first chapter. Update coming sometime this weekend!**


End file.
